The Sandman and the Traveler
by SkullyChan
Summary: The adventure of a young traveler leads to the Sand village... GaaraXoc I'm not that great at summaries,but not alot of people are! Anyways, please read. DISCONTINUED, IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Encounter

Hi! I know I usually post things and then don't continue them… But this time I'm trying a Gaara fan-fic! I think this should keep my interest sense it's about him, but I'm sure reviews would help to… *hint, hint* . Anyways, I do not own Naruto sadly (insert all the dramatics here) But I do own Ai Shinigami, and any story changes that differ from the show! So, I think I'm done ranting for now! Bye readers (hopefully reviewers!)

….

I walked down the brick fence as if it were a tight rope, my arms outstretched on either side of me as I let the cool desert night wind blow carelessly through my dark brown hair. I sighed knowing there probably wasn't anyone or anything that could keep me from boredom at the moment. I stopped walking and twirled around searching for something of interest. I smiled once my eyes settled on a park near where I stood. Jumping down from the fence, I made my way toward it, brushing the dirt off my black shorts. I skipped up to the gates and hopped over them and scanning the area. I spotted a red headed boy sitting on a swing holding onto what looked like a teddy bear. He stared straight at me as soon as my boots touched the ground. I smiled nervously and threw up a peace sign. "Um, hi." I spoke in attempt to break the silence. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but paused as a look of confusion, and shock, dawned his pale features. I walked up to him and sat on the swing next to his, swaying back and forth slightly. He clutched his bear to his chest tightly. "He sent you didn't he?" He asked in a pained voice. "Hm…well if by 'he' you mean boredom, then yeah sure." I said blankly. He looked at me oddly, almost hesitantly. "You're…You're not an assassin?"He asked slowly and with a pained look in his eyes. I looked at him confused before replying, "Of course not! I'm a traveler." I said smiling at him.

"I can prove it too." I said before pulling out a scroll from my jacket pocket. "Here." I said handing it to him. He raised a non-existent eyebrow before slowly opening it. I looked at it with him and smiled. It was a map of all the places I've been and all the places I can go to get stronger. He handed it back to me and then looked at me seriously. "You're not an assassin…and yet you don't seem afraid of me. Why?"He asked somewhat sadly. "Well I haven't got a reason to fear you, have I now?" I stated more than asked. "But I'm a monster!" He spoke louder this time. I shook my head in response. "A monster likes to make people fear them, and they never have that sad look in their eyes as you do. You're not a monster." I smiled a tiny bit, while he only looked shocked. I giggled softly at this. "So… What's your name?" I asked trying to change the subject. It took him awhile to answer, and when he did it was in almost a whisper. "Gaara… And you?" He asked looking at me. "Ai… Ai Shinigami. It's nice to meet you Gaara-kun. So, is there anything fun to do around here?" I asked him looking around. "I don't know… I don't normally have 'fun'." He said blankly. I stood up quickly and grabbed Gaara's free hand and brought him to his feet. "I shall change that Gaara-kun!" I giggled softly at his expression before dragging him along, before suddenly coming to a halt, and poking him gently in the chest. "You're it." I smiled and turned around skipping away.

After I was comfortable with the distance between us, I charged chakra to my feet and leaped up on a roof. I looked back to the road and smiled as I saw Gaara looking around confusedly. "Maybe this will one of my better adventures…" I whispered to myself before lying down on the roof and looking up at the moon. It was a full moon. My favorite, and in the desert, it only looked more beautiful than when the other villages lights would have taken bits of its view from the townspeople. I jumped slightly and sat up when I heard Gaara land on the roof. He was smiling, and I had to admit he looked cute. When he was close enough to me I pulled him down by his hand. "Isn't it pretty Gaara-kun?" I asked softly. "Yeah…" He said looking up. I yawned tiredly and looked over at Gaara. "Hey Gaara-kun, do you know if you're comfy?" I asked him seriously, which only earned me a confused look from him. I rolled my eyes and soon rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You are..." I said closing my eyes and falling quickly to sleep.  
>…...<p>

There I'm all done! And I know it was short…but hey it's my first chappie, no complaining please haha well, no flames please! I would like it if you could tell me how I could improve it though.

So, until next time!


	2. Friends Stand Up For Eachother

Yes, yes, I know! Again it's short! But it's just now starting out and the chappies are gonna be kinda short 'till the story progresses enough for me to get into hopefully a lot longer chappies.

And sadly I still do not own Naruto!

….

My eyes fluttered open hesitantly while adjusting to the deserts bright sun.

"Ugh, I hate the sun!" I yelped to what I thought was to myself, as I turned around to see Gaara's pale face. "You do too I see…" I said before realizing that I had fallen asleep on him. "Whoa, Gaara-kun I'm sorry. I think I was asleep for hours… You probably got hardly any sleep with me using you as a pillow like that…" I trailed off.

"I don't sleep." He said simply.

"Oh… Well why not?" I asked eyeing him.

"Because... I can't." He sad sadly, while looking away.

"Can't you try to? It's really fun… Especially naps." I said while getting a mental image of me in pajamas and sleeping on a bench. I got a dazed look on my face before Gaara's voice broke through the silence.

"If I do go to sleep, I would kill people. I don't want to. I just, I can't stop Shukaku from doing it…" He said tears forming in his eyes. I looked at him thinking he seriously needed a hug. So I gently wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I noticed he wasn't hugging back so I pulled away slowly, only to see his shocked expression.

"What did you do?"He asked with wide eyes. I giggled softly and smiled at him.

"I hugged you silly!" I said and poked him in the chest.

"Haven't you been hugged before?" I asked expecting him to say yes.

He shook his head no quickly. "But I thought village kids all had families that were all lovey dovey and stuff!" I said basing all my knowledge off what I had seen at every other place I've been.

"My family… They don't like me. Well, Yashamaru-san is nice to me…and he says my mother did love me. But everyone else…they hate me."Gaara said frowning and looking down. I decided that he needed to be cheered up, and quickly grabbed his hand and stood up dragging him along with me. "Come on Gaara-kun, I'm going to cheer you up! I promise on my heart I will!" I said smiling at him before letting go of his hand momentarily to hop off of the roof, and quickly held it in mine again when he landed beside me. "Wow… There's a lot of people in this village…" I said looking around, only to notice that most everyone was looking our way with a look of fright and disgust. I turned to Gaara confusedly.

"Do I have something on my face?"I asked him my golden brown eyes widened slightly thinking that I must have looked like a fool.

"No, they're looking at me… They hate me…" Gaara sighed and started walking forward to the park gates.

"Oh Gaara-kun, how could anyone hate you?" I asked sincerely wondering how, but was soon interrupted by a few kids, looking a few years older than us.

"Hey girl, you better run! That monster is going to kill you if you don't leave now!" One of them chanted as the others either nodded or shouted in agreement.

And at this comment I became rather angry and let go of Gaara's hand again and walking forward to the boy.

"You better shut your mouth! Gaara-kun is no monster! If anyone is, it's you all! You alienate him, when he doesn't even do anything to you! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I mean look at him! He does not look like a monster and, guess what? He's actually really fun and nice; you people should give him a chance!" I shouted out at him with my hands on my hips glaring at them. They all looked me shocked, before they soon looked at me with anger, and then the boy again spoke up.

"You know what? I don't even care if he kills you! You deserve it for being so stupid!" He shouted back before storming off. Gaara looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why did you tell them off like that?" He asked clearly confused. I rolled my eyes at his confusion and smiled at him happily.

"Because Gaara-kun, you're my friend. And friends stick up for each other." I said simply and once again held his hand in mine.

….

That's it for today guys! But before I stop typing, I want to thank Praeses for the review, I also hope I fixed up the dialogue for you! Thanks for the tips by the way! And sense you reviewed, here's a nice sea turtle plushie! *hand Praeses a huge plushie* Haha well bye!


	3. Loves Past

I still don't own Naruto! But yeah, I still own my character(s), and the things that vary from Kishimoto-sama's story.

….

I noticed Gaara's small smile as I walked with him down the sandy streets of Sunagakure. I blew my bangs out of my face frustrated that I couldn't find somewhere that Gaara and I could play at. I quickly twirled around and faced him with an oddly blank look before striking a thinking pose. "Um… Ai-chan… What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm thinking about what we should do Gaara-kun." I said slowly while keeping up my pose.

"Ai-chan… You don't think like most people… You're very different from others…" He trailed off staring at the ground while squeezing onto his teddy bear. I giggled softly before nodding.

"Well yeah Gaara-kun… There's something you don't know about me… I'm terribly weird." I stated rather dramatically. Before Gaara could say anything, a man with sandy blonde hair and a suna headband tied around his forehead walked up to him.

"Gaara, who is your new friend?" He asked him gesturing to me. I looked at him weirdly. Something seemed off about him.

"This is Ai-chan…" He said smiling at Yashamaru . I waved awkwardly at him in my form of greeting. He smiled at the both of us before addressing Gaara. "I noticed you never came home this morning… I thought I'd check on you. I didn't really expect to find you with… a girl." He said slowly.

Gaara looked slightly upset at this. "I'm sorry I wasn't home Yashamaru I-" Before he could continue I interrupted him. "It's my fault Yashamaru-san. I wanted to play with Gaara-kun so I, um, kinda kidnapped him for the day, and what type of kidnapper would I be if I let adults talk to him, huh?" I asked giggling at his weird expression before again grabbing Gaara's hand and running away from Yashamaru.

We eventually stopped in a shaded alley and I sat down Indian style panting lightly. "Ewwies, I hate running, especially in the damned sun!" I breathed out glaring at the sky. Gaara looked at me slightly amused. I smiled up at him and pulled him down next to me. We sat in silence for awhile, but it was a comfortable one.

"Hey Ai-chan…"He said quietly while I leaned on him slightly.

"Yeah Gaara-kun?"I said resting my chin on his shoulder and looking at him.

"Why're you alone?" He asked looking down.

"What do you mean? I'm with you right now Gaara-kun." I said confused.

"No, I mean… Why are you here, in suna, all by yourself?"He asked finally looking at me.

I sighed finally getting what he was really asking. "Well Gaara-kun, I'm here alone because there's no one left for me to travel with. When I was younger… I used to live with my family in one place… And it was very happy… But then one day when I was playing shouji with my dad, there was a knock on the door, and when Arashi-kun, my brother, answered it. Well, the person on the other side… He killed him, and then he killed everyone else… He was… Powerful… When he came to me though, he just stabbed my wrist and left…" I said slightly tearing up, but I didn't shed any tears, I wouldn't. Not anymore at least, so I smiled at Gaara trying to show him I was okay. He looked at me with an unreadable expression, before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Um Gaara-kun… Why are you hugging me?" I asked, but hugged him back anyway.

"When I was sad, you hugged me, and you seemed sad. So I hugged you." He said still hugging me. "Oh… Thank you Gaara-kun…" I said slowly as we pulled away. I smiled softly to myself and looked up at the now dark sky.

"Gaara-kun, it's getting late, and as much as I'd love for you to be my pillow again, I don't want to worry that Yashamaru guy, so maybe you should go home. I don't want him to punish you for being out." I said before kissing Gaara's cheek. His cheeks had a slight pink in them as he stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled at this and waved.

"Goodnight Gaara-kun… I think I'm gonna go find a hotel." I said waving at him and skipping out of the alleyway and down the empty streets of Suna. I stopped in front of a building with a white sign that read in red letters 'motel'. Thinking this was the best that I could get, I walked in to see a counter with a rather bored looking man standing behind it. Upon hearing me come in, he looked up from his magazine.

"What do you want kid?" He asked rudely.

I walked up to him and pulled out some money and handed it to him. "One room." I said simply, honestly I didn't feel like dealing with him.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying your own room kid?" He asked eyeing me and handing me a key marked 23.

I shrugged. "I'm five! I can buy whatever I want!" I said sticking my tongue out at him before walking down the only hall. I heard him mutter some curse words before I made it to my door. Opening it quickly I sighed in contentment as I set my messenger style bag by the large purple colored bed. I looked over the room, satisfied with its single desk and sofa, along with the bed and the bathroom, it was a decent room. I yawned before walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower to get all of the sand out of my hair. Stepping out I put on another pair of black shorts, and a green tank top.

"I'm exhausted." I muttered before walking slowly to the bed and collapsing on it and smiling as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

…...

That is all for now Peeps ( I mean this not in the ghetto way, but in the awesome candy way)! And again since Praeses is the only reviewer, you now get a giant wolfie plushie that destroys spiders for fun! *hands over new plushie*


	4. There For You

Authors note: Still don't own Naruto, I do own my characters and this story. Also I just want it to be known that there is no set schedule for updates. So yeah, I'll update when I can, but there'll be some chappies that are kinda late getting out there. Anyways, on with the story!

….

My eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the light. "Ugh! Stupid curtain why didn't you close yourself?" I groaned out as I buried my head into the pillows. Realizing I couldn't fall back asleep I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I looked to the clock on the bedside table. It read 8:13 a.m.

"Aw damn, I should still be asleep right now!" I pouted while slowly scooting off the bed.

"Well at least this gives me more time with Gaara-kun." I said while smiling and changing into dark grey knee length shorts and a purple tank top. I brushed through my long brown hair before tugging on some black sandals as I walked out of the door. I threw a peace sign up at the inn keeper in acknowledgment before making it out the front door and into the too bright morning.

"Uh, stupid, stupid, stupid sun! Can't you go hide behind a cloud!" I yelped glaring angrily at the sky, before noticing the many stares I was getting from the passing villagers.

"Whoa… Y'all get up kinda early…" I trailed off nervously. Finally they went back to what they were doing earlier and I skipped off blushing slightly. 'Okay, time to find Gaara-kun.' I thought to myself as I slowed to a walk and looked around me. Eventually I spotted crimson read hair and smiled knowing it was him. I sprinted to him and waved.

"Hey." I said smiling at him. I giggled softly seeing the slightly surprised look on his face.

"Hi Ai-chan…" He said slowly before smiling slightly.

"You wanna go to the park with me Gaara-kun?" I asked looking to the gates that surrounded the park.

"Sure Ai-chan. That sounds great." He spoke softly. I smiled and held his hand in mine as I led us to the entrance.

When we got there, we both noticed a group of kids looking distressed at a red ball that was seemingly stuck on a hill like formation.

"Wow... That sucks for them… They don't look like they've had any training yet. I doubt they could get their ball back." I said slowly.

"I could help them…"Gaara said before walking forward and lifting up his hand. Sand rose with his hand. Every gesture he made seemed to control it. He sent it after the ball and once the sand was wrapped around it, he brought it down to his hands and then the sand fell back down to the desert floor.

"Here…" He said holding out the ball to the kids.

"Ah! Run! The monster is going to get us with that sand!" I heard someone screech out before all the kids took off running.

"N-no wait!"Gaara pleaded as he reached out his hand, and he unintentionally shot sand out after them. It wrapped around one of the kid's legs and dragged her down. All of the sudden, Yashamaru showed up and in front of the kid.

"Gaara! Stop this!" He yelled guarding the kid and staring at Gaara with a stern gaze.

Gaara dropped the sand with tears running down his face and he bolted out of the park. I was shocked, but that didn't stop me from running after him. I found him on a roof crying to himself, muttering words like monster, and demon. I walked behind him and pulled him into a tight hug. I slowly wiped his tears away into his bloodshot eyes with sympathy.

"I'm a monster! Why did I do that? I didn't want that! I-I."He yelled through fresh tears before I put my hand over his mouth to hush him. He looked shocked but I just pulled him into another hug and rubbed his back.

"Hush! Gaara-kun… None of that was your fault… It wasn't you who did that… It was Shukaku…You need to understand that…" I spoke softly and kissed his forehead. He looked at me with the most vulnerable look I could ever imagine, and then he hugged me back silently.

We stayed like that for hours. The moon was out, and illuminating the Suna night.

"How do you feel?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I… I feel better… Thank you Ai-chan…"He answered in a slightly drained voice.

"Why are you thanking me Gaara-kun?" I asked looking at him slightly confused.

"For being there for me." He said simple while standing up.

"I need to go see Yashamaru." He said quietly. I only nodded as he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

….

Well there ya' go! And just in case, I wanna let you know I may or may not update soon. You see my keyboard is evil and my space bar popped off and I managed to put it back on, but not in the way it should be. Some part broke off, but anyways this means it's a bit of a hassle to type. So I might take it somewhere to get it worked on and that may take awhile (If I actually do it). But on a happier note, everyone who favourited, alertated, or reviewed is now insanely awesome. So, I bow to your coolioness! So see ya' on the next chappie guys!


	5. Leaving, for good?

A/N: Well my spacebar is partially fixed! But um, my regular document creator thingy stopped working for me, so now I have to use some off brand thing, but anyways, I'll try to keep the story going as best as I can! And as usual I don't own Naruto, if I did I think we all know who the new main character would be . But anyways on with the Sandman and the Traveler!

...

I sat on the roof for awhile after he left. I was content just looking up at the moon until I heard foot steps coming from behind I jumped to my feet and spun around to face whomever was behind me. "Shit, you scared me! I thought you were someone else." I spoke while sighing in relief seeing that it was only Gaara holding a brown bag. I looked at it curiously before asking,

"What's that?" I asked gesturing to the bag.

"Oh, it's medicine. I'm going to give it to that girl that got hurt in the park earlier. I was hoping you would come with me." He said smiling, I was guessing he had a good talk with Yashamaru.

"Of course I will!" I said smiling back at him. We both jumped down to the sandy street and made our way to one of the many neighborhoods. Finally he stopped in front of one of the houses and we both walked up to the porch and he knocked lightly on the door.

He looked somewhat nervous so I smiled at him reassuringly and held his free hand.

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure it will be fine." I said as the door opened to reveal the girl from earlier.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily through clenched teeth.

"I-I wanted to give you this! I'm sorry about earlier. It must've hurt." Gaara said handing her the medicine.

"Go home freak!" She yelled ignoring him and slamming the door in his face.

He froze for a moment and then his eyes became wide and he started to of sand.

"G-Gaara kun... Are you a-alright?" I asked looking at him worried. He just disappeared in a "Oh god..." I said biting my lip and running away from the house. I searched the park and some alleys trying to find him.

"Fuck!" I said frustrated. 'Why did she have to be so mean!' I thought angrily to myself.

But I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard someone scream. It was the saddest most tormented scream I ever heard, and it sounded like Gaara. I fallowed the sounds to one of the rooftops I was shaking slightly, from worry. Finally I saw him.

He was kneeling beside Yashamaru's bleeding form.

"Why! Why me!" He screamed clutching his head.

"Gaara-kun..." I said softly as I walked up toward him. But his eyes weren't the same.

They were golden with a black four pointed star shape in the middle, and they were staring at me with a blood thirsty look. I looked back at him confused.

I opened my mouth to say something but I quickly closed it as I saw sand shoot up from the ground and make it's way to me, successfully knocking me off my feet and causing my head to slam onto the concrete sides of the roof.

My eyes were wide trying to focus on something, but I couldn't everything was just spinning around so much. A red blur walked in front of me, and I knew it was Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun... What happened?" I asked panting lightly. The loss of blood was getting to me as black spots made there way into my vision.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Just leave this village!" He yelled at me, sand whirling around him.

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" He yelled again before clutching his head.

I stood up shakily and looked at him.

"Gaara-kun... What's happening? Why're you being like this?" I asked in between breaths.

Sand shot toward his forehead and I looked on confused and shocked.

The sand went back to the ground only moving slightly, and he glared at me hatefully with blood trickling down his cheek.

"This is how I am. I am a monster. Now go, before I kill you! I don't want to see you ever again!" He yelled.

"F-fine if that's what you want...but you know Gaara, you're not a monster... Not really anyway." I said with tears slowly flowing down my own cheeks, and then I jumped down from the roof.

I couldn't hear anything or really feel anything, I just walked and walked. Eventually I stopped at the hotel and got my things, ignoring the inn keeper as he called for me as I walked out.

-6 hours later

I looked around wearily. I had walked so far away from Sunagakure that I found myself in a lush green forest. I finally collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and closed my eyes trying to concentrate, but I only managed to pass out.

...

A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to put out a chapter cause I'm supposed to go somewhere soon where internet is no where to be found, and plus I have tons of summer reading to finish. Well anyways, cookies for everyone!


	6. You Again

A/N: Yes I know this is different from episode 22, but that's because Ai changes things up a bit!

Ai jumped skillfully from tree to tree, seemingly stoic in disposition. She was on her way to Konohagakure to participate in the chunin exams.

"Just a couple of weeks there, and then I can get better missions… That's all that matters." She thought to herself looking ahead, only to catch a glimpse of Konohagakures gates. She jumped down from a tree branch and landed elegantly in front of them. Just as she landed two guards appeared before her.

"State you business here." One of them said in a bored tone.

"I am here for the chunin exams." Ai said blankly.

"Do you have the proper documentation to be here?" Another guard asked while twirling a senbon in his mouth carelessly.

"Hai, her e they are." She said pulling her passport out of her pouch handing it to the second guard. He eyed is for a moment before handing it back.

"You may proceed." He said before he and the other guard disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ai put her passport back in her pouch, and walked through the gate eyeing the nearby buildings checking for any hotels she could settle in. Finally spotting one, she headed toward it. Pushing it's glass doors open, she made her way to the front desk.

"Hello there! Welcome to Yukki's Palace! How may I help you?" A perky aged woman called out from behind a white countertop while smiling widely at Ai.

"I would like one room, please." Ai stated without returning the smile.

"Of course! Here's a key, you'll be in room 11, that's just to the left now dearie. Now, would you be here for the chunin exams little one?" She asked handing Ai the key. Ai took it while nodding her head 'yes'.

"Ah, then the room shall be free! Lord Hokage has graciously allowed all outside participants a free room, think of it as a gift from the village." She spoke happily.

"Thank you." Ai said with her normal blank tone as she bowed slightly to the woman, and began walking to the left in search for her room. She found it quite easily, and unlocked the door.

Setting her things down by the door she walked further into the purple room. She frowned at the pink pillows and the light blue bedspread.

"It's so bright and girly… I suppose I deserve this for staying somewhere with palace in the name." She thought shaking her head in distaste before heading toward the window.

This was her new routine, she would find a hotel, go explore the village, then do a few tasks, get her money and leave. Nothing special. She hopped out of the window and ran her fingers through her long dark brown locks. She paused in her movements and looked around a bit. She spotted a path that didn't look very busy, and strode down it. She sighed, this all felt so repetitive to her.

She fingered the hem of her dress, while looking forward. An orange blur suddenly came into her vision, as it soon collided with he.

She fell to the ground ungracefully, and looked up to see a red faced blonde.

"Uh sorry. I was running away from some angry fangirls. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He said standing up and rubbing the back of his neck while laughing nervously before offering Ai a hand.

She ignored it, and stood up, dusting herself off. "It's fine." She said walking away.

"Hey, wait up!" The boy called catching up with her.

"I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" He asked eyeing her headband, which only had a question mark on it.

"I'm from nowhere." She said not looking at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked dumbly.

"It means I don't come from a village. I'm a traveler." She said sighing, this boy was beginning to annoy her.

"Hey Naruto! Come on we're supposed to meet Kakashi sensei soon!" A pink haired girl called out loudly from the end of the street before turning back around to face a dark haired boy with a pissed off look on his face.

"Alright Sakura-chan! Just let me show my new friend around first. You should come too!" He said smiling lovingly at her, though she acted as if she didn't notice as her eyes soon looked threateningly at Ai.

"She better not be after my Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought to herself.

"Since when am I someone's friend?" Ai thought to herself looking at the strange boy as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the two people.

"Who is she?" The dark haired boy said rather rudely.

"Uh… This is um… What's your name?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Ai Shinigami." Ai said still stoic.

"Hn." The boy said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away.

"That dobe is Sasuke, and the pretty girl over there is Sakura." Naruto said trying to earn Sakura's attention.

"Hi." Sakura said with a distasteful tone.

"Hn, I'll meet you two later. I'm leaving." Sasuke called out before walking off. Sakura frowned sadly while looking at his retreating form.  
>"I guess it's just us then, huh?" Naruto said grinning.<p>

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said.

"I do not have to be here." Ai said before turning around.

"Oh yes you do." Naruto said grabbing her shoulder. He began to open his mouth, but was cut off as three younger kids ran up to him.

"Hey Boss!" One of them called out smiling.

"Are these your girlfriends?" He asked, causing both girls to share a look of disgust.

"What? No, no Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted yelling.

"Come on Boss! Why can't you be cool and have a girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes widening when Naruto lunged at him. He ran backwards, and away from the angry blonde, but he didn't run very far before bumping in to a boy in a black jumpsuit.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak!" The boy yelled while picking up Konohamaru by his collar.

The girl beside him dressed in a purple outfit sighed. "Put him down Kankuro!" She said looking at him angrily.

"Shut up Temari! I'm just about to have some fun when I beat this brat up!"He said laughing.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm the future Hokage and I could take you down! You don't need to be messing with some kids!" Naruto yelled.

Kankuro snorted. "You, Hokage? You're just a loser, I can take you down easily. I'll do that right after I beat this brat-" His sentence was cut short when a pebble hit him directly on his hand, causing him to drop the Konohamaru. He looked up to see who threw it, and only saw Sasuke, standing on a tree branch tossing another pebble up and down smugly.

"You're pathetic. Bullying some little kid." He said shaking his head.

Sand began to whirl around on the other side of the tree before taking the shape of red haired boy.

Ai's eyes widened when she saw who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my readers. I realize I left you guys hanging. I've recently reread my story, and I'd like to rewrite it. Ai won't be the main character however. My newer character, Seena, will be. They've got the same personality, just different looks and backstory. No other major changes will happen, though hopefully it's written better than before. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to all of those who read this story. I'm currently rewriting it completely, and redesigning Ai. I'm just about done with the first chapter and I should post it later tonight, but I thought I would let you know. 


End file.
